Forgotten Past
by fivewits
Summary: This is Ancient Egypt AtemuXTeana. Both are married, without understanding or knowing one another. Can they understand eachother in time for the great battle to split them apart?
1. 1

A/N I don't own anything here. I really have no clue if Anzu is a reincarnation, but, for the sake of the story she is . All references to Egyptian religion, ceremonial practices or people, I have tried to research and correct, but, some are totally made up, so don't take it for facts.  
  
"I, Pharaoh Atemu, in the endless wisdom of the Gods, now succeed my father, Akunumkanon. In adding 'Amun' to my name, I both honor my godly father, Ra and am above him in this earthly sphere. As is custom, I take thee, Teana, as my first wife. In adding 'Amun' to thy name, I claim thee as mine. First and primary wife to Atemu-Amun, Great Pharaoh of the lands of the Nile." Inwardly, he sighed with relief. At least that part was over, and he'd gotten all the words right. He sneaked a look at his new wife. Her face was hidden behind many layers of complicated veils. As well, flowing robes obscured the form of her body. Atemu had yet to know anything about her, other then her name, Teana, daughter of Imhotep. Reaching for her hand, now that the formal ceremony was finished, he lead her to her new chambers that she would use until the time she died. "The servants will help you make ready for bed, I will await you in the furthest room." He thought she nodded, but with all the veils, it was hard to tell.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Atemu proceeded to the room to await her. It looked bare, with the minimum of furnishings; she hadn't been able to bring anything from her old life. Atemu thought she'd probably been plucked from her home and dropped here, and now he would have to add to her fear. He wasn't looking forward to what he knew must come. His priests had taught him what act must pass between a man and his wife in order to produce an heir. Any wife's first duty was to bear a son for her husband. But, he'd just met the girl, and he suspected that she was scared to death of him.  
  
Before he could continue his mental contemplations, a figure appeared in the doorway. Without ceremonial robes, he could see his wife clearly. She was about his height, delicate features that could be perceived as pretty, and dark brown hair, cropped short to aid in the heat of the summer.  
  
He beckoned her forward, and she knelt at his feet. Surprised, he reached his hand to raise her.  
  
"No need for that, we are both of royal..." He stopped, as she rose, he looked at her. "Great Ra above! You're nothing more then a child! How could they send a child into matrimony? You can't be more then...12 summers!" Teana looked up briefly, and shook her head.  
  
"It grieves me to correct you, my Lord and Pharaoh, but you are mistaken. This past summer has been my 15th." He shook his head.  
  
"It is still young..."  
  
"And how old are you, my Lord?" She looked shocked that she had questioned him, but nonetheless stood her ground.  
  
"...16 summers...I concede to your point. Very well Teana-Amun, I assume that you are aware of what we must do in order to produce an heir?" She looked at the ground, and he was no longer able to see her eyes. "Look at me girl, it's only polite when someone's talking to you." Normally, Atemu was patient, but the girl seemed to have no backbone of her own. He met her eyes; they were like a trapped animal, with no escape route. "You're positively scared to death! Why haven't you said anything?"  
  
"It is not my place." She looked away again.  
  
"Fine, we'll save that for later. Tell me about yourself. Though you are my wife, I know nothing beyond your name." He hoped that leading her into conversation would cause her to be less...submissive.  
  
"I am from the northern borders, near the old city of Akhetaten. I am the first daughter granted by my father to his first wife, Yeliz." Atemu looked up, curious at the unusual name. "She is from Cyprus, a peace gift to my father. She died in childbirth, along with a younger brother, nameless as a still born." Atemu nodded sympathetically; unfortunately it was common for woman. "As the first daughter, I was granted permission to marry higher then my rank allowed..." Atemu stopped her.  
  
"Permission? To be shipped of to a person you knew nothing of, instead a childhood friend?" She looked up at him and said, firmly,  
  
"It is an honour to serve the reincarnation of Ra in this humble sphere." Maybe she had more of a backbone then Atemu had first given her credit for.  
  
"You say you serve me, but you are my wife, not some slave that I order around."  
  
"A females first duty is to her Lord. As a child, my Lord was my father. As a wife, it is you, my husband and Pharaoh. I owe you loyalty and obedience." Now Atemu was thoroughly confused. Were all females taught this? It seemed an awful way to live. When he'd thought of his upcoming marriage, he'd imagined a steady partnership, friends, if they could not learn to love. Not this relationship between a slave and her master.  
  
"But, look at the females in this palace! Isis bows to no one save the Gods, and Mana will soon have the same privileges!" He was trying to make arguments against her, make her see the way he felt things should be done. She shook her head.  
  
"My lady Isis and Mana go against the natural order of things. They risk upsetting the Great Balance." Now Atemu was just frustrated.  
  
"No, they live their own lives. If Ra, in his wisdom, believed what you are telling me, then he would not have allowed Isis to become a priestess or and advisor, nor would he allow Mana to take an apprenticeship."  
  
"Yet..."  
  
"Your first duty lies in serving yourself, am I clear?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"And stop calling me that. My name is Atemu, please use that instead."  
  
"Yes...Atemu." Atemu looked at his complacent, completely obedient wife, he couldn't bring himself to do anything that custom dictated he should.  
  
"You must've had a long journey here, and are tired. I will leave you to rest."  
  
"But..."  
  
"My quarters are down the hall and to the left, please make it known if you need anything." He left

* * *

2 weeks and a couple of chats with a bemused Isis later, Atemu realized juts how little he knew of females. Apparently, many were brought of to believe that they had little use, other then breeding.  
  
"Despite the fact that many of the great Goddesses played essential parts in our history, we are still regarded as less then men. Property really." Isis had said. Atemu felt sorry for his young wife. She had bean taught that she was basically useless, though he could see that this was far from true. In the past week of so, she had done a wonderful job of re-organizing the household that had been in shambles since his own mother had died, almost 3 years ago. Also, he had seen that she used a gentle nature to settle quarrels between household staff. As well, a warm and vague friendly demeanor made her hard to dislike. She still not to seem to take to heart his words though. She fell silent in his presence, bowed lower then was necessary, and fetched things that could easily have been done by servants.  
  
He had not visited her chambers since the first night. He knew that if he chose to partake in his husbandly rights, she would not resist his advances, and the thought sickened him.  
  
That night, he made his way to her chambers, taking care not to be seen. Not even his high priests knew that he was out of bed. When he reached the room he knew to be hers, he hesitated. He wanted to talk her, but what if she was asleep? Still, just taking a peek wouldn't hurt.  
  
Stepping into her room, he was surprised to find sitting by the window, as if waiting for him.  
  
"I would have thought that you'd come sooner. My father told me that you wouldn't hold out for long" Her voice surprised him; he had meant to surprise her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My father told me that a man takes pleasure in the act that he performs with his wife, and yearns, lusts for it." That made Atemu a little angry, not at her, but at whoever had told her to be afraid of him, as she so obviously was.  
  
"No! Just because we take pleasure doesn't mean we lust...but, listen Teana, I just wanted to talk to you. I now know of the cruelty that your gender has endured, and I for one don't agree with it. If you are not ready, then I refuse to force myself on you." She turned to face him, her face a mask of shock. He smiled, trying to show that he truly meant no harm.  
  
"Now come, sit down. I've barely seen you all day. Tell me what you have been up to." He sat down on her pallet, and patted the spot beside him. She sat delicately beside, politely covering a yawn with her hand. She then proceeded to tell him of an argument between a cook and a hunter, over the quality of a bird that they were to eat for the night-meal. When telling the story, she seemed to forget where she was, and who she talking to. Her hands came alive, telling the story with her, and she giggled at foolishness of the argument. Atemu smiled, it seemed his wife was simply a normal person after all, just a shy one. He chuckled when she finished.  
  
"It seems that you do have words in your soul after all." She looked horrified.  
  
"My Lord! I apologize profusely! I hadn't meant to chatter..." She yawned again and her eyes fluttered.  
  
"You're tired, why not get some sleep?"  
  
"Oh no, not with you here! I couldn't." She waved her hand to show that she was fine.  
  
"Teana," he said seriously, painfully aware that she had probably stayed up the past nights, fearing his arrival. "There are very few things that I will ever demand, but, keeping healthy is one of them." She nodded; head bowed again, and obediently lay down on the pallet.  
  
"But my Lord..."  
  
"Atemu." He interrupted, he'd been trying all week to call him by his given name, instead of his titles.  
  
"Atemu...how can I sleep with you so..." she yawned again  
  
"I'm sure that you can, you just refuse. So just try." Her eyes slowly closed, and her body relaxed. Soon, her breathing evened out, she was peacefully asleep. He smiled to himself, and returned to his own room.

* * *

The next month and half passed with Teana, convinced that Atemu really meant what he said, opening up more to those around her. She found a close friend in Mana, who was around the same age as she. Though Teana was often shocked by the young magicians pranks and mischievous nature, they were almost inseparable. Isis was happy to teach her the ways in which she was now allowed to behave in the palace. And of course, Atemu always helped when he could. He realized that now that his wife was more open, that she had a very teasing personality, and would not hesitate to poke fun at him, or her friends.  
  
Now, she smiled continuously, and laughed freely. Only Seth didn't like her, but then, Seth hardly liked anyone.  
  
Then, came the ritual family visit, in which her old family came to visit their 'dead' daughter. Teana had died when she had left their house, and now, they hoped that she was doing well.  
  
She greeted her father with her new warm, open personality. He looked surprised at the change in his daughter, but said nothing.

* * *

Later, Atemu and his wife were talking with Mana and Mahado. Mana's latest trick involved a bag of sand and mud that she had charmed to be water repellent, so it was impossible to wash off. Mahado was trying to discipline his young charge, but finding it hard to keep a straight face with Atemu and Teana laughing.  
  
Imhotep walked in to see his daughter laughing, in the presence of the pharaoh and another male. He was nearly speechless. Nearly.  
  
"Teana!" She turned  
  
"Yes, father?" She asked innocently  
  
"Have you forgotten all I taught you?" He turned his attention to Atemu "My Pharaoh, I apologize for my daughter's inexcusable..." he stopped at the confused look in Atemu's eyes.  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" Atemu asked, "There is no sin in laughing." Imhotep looked shocked  
  
"Who has been corrupting you with these nonsensical ideas? And my daughter as well!" Teana decided that it was time to step in.  
  
"Father, no one has corrupted me, Atemu..." The slap came before she had time to react. Instantly, old habit took over, and she retreated, head bowed, and silent.  
  
"Woman! Never announce the Pharaoh by his name!" He turned, angrily to Atemu. "I can see now that this match was inadvisable. I reclaim my daughter. Of course, I will find another wife suitable of..." Atemu stopped him with a wave of his hand as he fought to remain courteous. He would not send Teana back to that household.  
  
"Your daughter is dead, Imhotep. In her place lives my wife. As Pharaoh, living Ra on earth, you would do good to remember that my choices are my own. I choose for Teana to remain here." Furious, and knowing he was dismissed, Imhotep bowed, and retreated. That night, news would reach the Pharaoh that he had left, without signaling when he would return.  
  
Atemu looked behind him, to see Mana treating the bruise that Teana's father had left.  
  
"Teana, are you alright?" She lowered her head.  
  
"My Lord, I apolo..." Atemu nearly growled in frustration, she had reverted back into a shell. His temper was starting to wear thin  
  
"What have I told about that?"  
  
"...Atemu"  
  
"Yes. Now, I take my leave." He left abruptly for his chambers, he needed to think. As soon as Imhotep had lashed out at Teana, her emotions had halted, and a wall had dropped between them again. Now, he had to find another way to remove it. After discarding countless useless ideas, he was still stuck.  
  
Two figures appeared in his doorway. Mana pushed Teana into his room, then winked and closed the curtains to give them privacy.  
  
"Teana...?" She looked down, then looked straight into his eyes  
  
"I, just wanted to say I'm sorry..." Atemu, still on the edge of temper, interrupted her.  
  
"Teana...." She rushed on  
  
"I mean, that I stopped being myself, I cut myself off from you again..." He realized that she really was sorry that she had upset him. He sighed and stood up.  
  
"Teana, it's alright, I understand." She still seemed ready to burst into tears. He stood beside her, and put his arms awkwardly around her shoulders "Come come, at least you know what to do next time." She nodded and smiled weakly. Suddenly, Atemu heard Mana's voice come from the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Good! Now kiss him! He'll like that!" Teana blushed.  
  
"I...I..." Atemu frowned, Mana should not be listening on, nor giving that kind of advice. Loudly, he said  
  
"Isn't it a shame that it is the Pharaoh's will that all eavesdroppers are condemned to death by water?" an audible 'eep' from the curtain, followed by running told him that Mana had gotten the hint. He turned back to his wife. "Teana, did Mana put you up to that?" She stuttered, and started to babble  
  
"Well, I wanted to say something, but I would've waited until tomorrow, it was Mana's idea to come here and..."  
  
"I meant the kiss." Her head dropped, finding something interesting on the floor to look at  
  
"Oh...you heard that?" he nodded "Well...uh..." Her embarrassed blush and the fact that she wasn't willing to answer spoke for itself. She had wanted the kiss herself; it wasn't some farfetched idea of Mana's.  
  
Well, she was cute when she blushed, and he liked her very much, and it was something that he had been contemplating for a week or so.  
  
"Well, if there's something that you desire, it would be remiss of me to refuse it." Teana looked a little shocked to say the least. She leaned into the arm that was holding her, and gave her husband a quick kiss on the check. A little disappointed that it hadn't been more, Atemu still smiled. Teana looked at him once more.  
  
"Thank you. I will leave you in peace." He nodded.

* * *

The next day, Teana was talking to Mana and Isis when she was called to the Pharaoh's chambers for an audience. Wondering as she walked, what could be so important that Atemu wouldn't come and talk to her himself? She knew he had been with his priest all morning, had something come up? She walked in to find him waiting for her.  
  
"Teana, I'm glad you made it. There is something I need to discuss with you." She was confused, never had she seen Atemu looking as...embarrassed as he was now. Sitting beside him, she spoke back.  
  
"You know you have only to ask." He nodded, grateful that she was so easy to talk to.  
  
"You see, it's been a little over 2 months since our marriage. My priests are worried. They perceive a time of great strife ahead, and they need assurance that an heir can come before this time starts. When they asked, I said that we hadn't consummated, well...they weren't very happy to say the least. I really don't want to push you, I know you're comfortable the way we are presently, but..." he knew he was rambling, but couldn't seem to stop himself. Finally, Teana put her hand to his mouth, for him to stop. She giggled, but had the same look in her eyes as when they had first met.  
  
"I understand. They need proof that I am not barren. They need the hope." Atemu sighed gratefully; glad she had understood his garbled message. About to go on, she stopped him again. "The Gods demand an heir, as do the people." She stood to leave. "Tonight my Lord, I will see you then." He didn't even bother to correct her.  
  
When she left, Atemu sighed yet again. He had hoped that things would go differently, that they would have time to court, talk and laugh, and let their relationship grow to the next level. But, his priests were right; she was in the prime of her childbearing years. However, as Pharaoh, his first duty was to his people, and right now, the people would need hope that his dynasty could be carried on.

* * *

The day passed slowly. When night came, Teana asked the women who served her to sleep elsewhere. Hiding knowing smiles, they left Teana to prepare for her husband.

* * *

Before a fire, a dark figure huddled. Casting a slip of paper in, they mumbled:  
  
_"I curse you. In the name of the Goddess to whom I belong and She whom I serve I curse you. Teana-Amun Imhotep-sti, wife of the living Ra, never shall your womb bear a living child. With this fire I curse you."  
_  
So...waddaya think? Please R & R!


	2. 2

Atemu was avoiding going, he knew he was, but he kept doing it. He was afraid. The great Pharaoh, the living Ra was afraid of consummating his marriage. Finally, there was nothing else he could do but leave. He quietly made his way to his wife's quarters. Knowing she would be waiting, he paused at the door, taking the time for a breather. He walked in to find her in the position as the last time he had been here, sitting at the window. He spoke first.  
  
"Teana, I really have to apologize, I had really hoped that it wouldn't come to this...." She turned, stopping him. Her eyes glittered in the candlelight.  
  
"If I am not allowed to apologize, my Lord, then neither are you." He shut his mouth. "Come, my husband, to bed." She shyly took his hand and led him to her pallet.  
  
Lying down, Teana nearly giggled at the look on the Pharaoh's face, and the tension in the air. She had no idea what was supposed to happen next. This was not something that was generally taught to highborn young women. She reached out to Atemu, almost in question, but without ever actually speaking. Atemu smiled, he, at least, knew what was supposed to happen, he had instruction, and curiosity had made him a very good spy. He caught her hand as it reached out. His other hand moved behind her head.  
  
"Here, I'll show you..." He pulled her into a strong embrace.  
  
"Atemu! What are you..."  
  
"Sh...please, just let me, I promise to show you..." She couldn't say no. Not to him, not ever. No matter how much she wanted to scream, to run away and deny him, she knew she never would be able to. She knew her duty. So, she let him draw her into a kiss. It wasn't long or romantic, but it was a start.  
  
The rest of the night passed as she had expected from that first night of her marriage. Atemu enjoyed it; she could feel it in the cries and moans he gave. But she, she felt neither fulfilled nor happy. She felt empty and broken. And it hurt. It hurt as though she was split in two, and had part of her stolen. She cried most of the night.  
  
Atemu knew why she cried; he knew he had hurt her. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. What do you say to a girl who was crying because of you? Slowly, he tried to get up without alarming his wife. But, before he could sit up, a hand caught him.  
  
"Please...don't go...I need someone here." Who was he to refuse her even what little comfort he could offer her. He reached for the blankets that were nearby, and covered her. Then, he gently embraced her, trying to make soothing noises as she cried into his chest.  
  
"I am sorry Teana, Ra! I'm sorry...I didn't realize that this would happen..." Soon, both eyes closed in sleep, with both checks wet with tears that had been shed.

* * *

The next morning, Atemu really did have to leave. He squeezed her hand "I'll summon Isis and Mana, they may be more help." Teana nodded, still in pain. Despaired, Atemu left his wife. He didn't want to leave, but as Pharaoh he had duties. Also, he hoped that other females might be helpful in this situation, as he knew little about the female side of it.  
  
Luckily, he ran in Isis just outside his own rooms.  
  
"My Pharaoh! I was just coming to wake you." Not noticing how tired Isis looked, Atemu instructed her to go to Teana's quarters, and help relieve her pain, after embarrassedly explaining why he had such need. She readily agreed and headed toward the supply room to gather what she needed.  
  
Once there, she took cloths, herbs and warm water, as well as a small pot and firewood.

* * *

When she reached Teana's room, she found the queen still abed, sleeping fitfully. Isis kneeled down beside her to dip the cloth in water and place it on her forehead. Teana flinched at the unexpected warmth.  
  
"Sh...the pain of entry will leave soon, and you shall be alright." Now awake, Teana nodded slowly, trying not to dislodge the cloth.  
  
"I am sorry to be such a nuisance..." Isis felt her heart burn with sorrow for this innocent girl who had been thrown headfirst into this deadly mess. She busied herself with making a small fire and boiling water for tea.  
  
"It is alright Teana, there is no need to apologize. Though I have no experience myself, I have some idea of what ordeal you have been through." Adding the necessary herbs, she listened as Teana's breathing slowed down and became regular as she fell in and out of sleep. When the tea was ready, she gently woke Teana up. "Here, drink. It will help calm your nerves." Teana obediently drank the cup handed to her. Using her right hand, Isis covered Teana's eyes. With the other, Isis gently massaged Teana's temples. "Sleep Teana. You must rest or else your body will not have the energy it needs to heal." Once she felt Teana's eyes close, Isis moved to clean up her preparations before someone came in. turning back to the young queen, she shook her head. "You do not deserve what the fates have decided. But, no matter what, I am sorry that you have become tangled up in this. There is no escaping it now..." She covered Teana better. "You should be fine tomorrow." She whispered "Goddess bless." and left

* * *

Isis made sure that Mana would check on her charge every hour, to make sure she slept. Giving Mana instructions could be dangerous if she was not implicit on exactly what she wanted Mana to do, so detailed instruction were given. Finally, Mana tired of the talk and told Isis that Teana was a friend, and she would not pull anything.

* * *

On her way to meet with the other priests, Isis encountered the Pharaoh.  
  
"Isis! How is Teana?" Isis smiled reassuringly.  
  
"She is resting at the moment, regaining lost strength. I would advise you not to visit until the sun is low on the horizon. She will be fine by tomorrow, but make sure she rests for the next while!" Atemu nodded.  
  
"I understand. I just whished to know how she was doing. I must return to my duties now." He turned around, and then stopped, as if remembering something. Without showing his face to her, he asked. "Could you tell if, if it worked? Is Teana..." Isis trembled, she had sworn early on that she would never lie.  
  
"I...it's too early to tell my Pharaoh." Atemu nodded again. He turned, showing a neutral face.  
  
"Of course, I shouldn't have asked. Good day." This time, he left. Isis's composure cracked, just a little. She had broken her sworn promise. She had lied.

* * *

When the sun had descended in the sky, Atemu concluded his meeting with representatives from all of Egypt's lands, declaring them done for the day. With that finished, he went to check on his wife.  
  
When he entered, Teana was peacefully asleep. Kneeling beside her, he took the nearly dry cloth from her forehead. Wringing it out, he thought back on the night before. He could see now why her father had warned her about male lust. He had enjoyed the act immensely, though after seeing her hurt, he regretted it. But, Gods forgive him, he still yearned for her. Feeling guilty, he still wanted to feel her under him again, to take pleasures with her, to...he shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. This was neither the time nor the place to be thinking such things. He sat back, simply looking at his wife, and softly stroking her hair. He sighed.  
  
"I am sorry. Even though we told eachother that we weren't supposed to apologize, I still do it." She smiled softly and mumbled something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like 'Idiot'. Atemu chuckled. "I suppose I am, but don't tell anyone, they wouldn't take kindly to their great Pharaoh being called that." He suspected that Teana wasn't completely asleep, but left her anyways.

* * *

That night, all was quite in the palace, though not everyone enjoyed the luxury of peaceful sleep as Teana did. 

I know, it was a little short, and not much of anything really happened...but slow though it was, this chapter is important. I'm sorry it took me so long for me to get out, but I had to revise my plot line entirely ecause I realized thaat what I had didn't work out in the end --; opps...anyway, hope you like this one!


	3. 3

Just as Isis had said, Teana was up and around the next day. Teana attended the morning sun services, just as always. Muhaado prayed for the sun to rise, as it had day after day. But, attendants noticed that he had added a little extra then normal.

"Bestow your light on the son who would join you, in his father's heavenly sphere." Smiling, all realized that it was time to announce to the public that a new heir would be arriving soon. Chatting amiably to each other, all the courtiers took extra care to greet the consort to their Pharaoh. Politely greeting each person that approached her, Teana felt as if the past days had been a nightmare, easily forgotten. By the end of the service, the only person she had yet to greet was the Pharaoh himself. Frankly, she wanted to ignore him, then she wouldn't have to remember. But, by protocol she couldn't.

Atemu looked in the direction of Teana. He'd avoided her as long as protocol stated he could, figuring that she wouldn't want to see him. But, with Muhaado's subtle announcement, the palace and people needed to know that they were not arguing or in anyway at odds with each other. Walking over to her, he offered his hand to help her from her seated position.

"My Lady." She bowed her head in recognition

"My Lord." He berated himself, how many times had he told her not to say that exact words? Now he himself was doing it. Relying on protocol rather then on feelings or heart.

"Teana….I am sorry that things had to happen this way…" Teana bowed her head.

"If you thought it was for the best, then it was, my Lord." Great, they were back to square one.

"Teana…" She snatched her hand away as politely as she could,

"I am certain that my Lord has other things to tend to then his first wife. If you would excuse me?" She bowed as little as she dared, and walked away. She knew that she was being extremely rude, but she really did not want to be near him at the moment. She forgave. She forgave him so easily that it scared her, but that didn't mean that she would let him know that. Maybe she could talk to Isis. The older women seemed to know much that Teana herself did not.

She knew she should wait for her servants, or a protector, even Mana, but, for once in life, she wanted to walk by herself. She wandered the hallways by herself, wondering at the intricacies of the architecture that she had never noticed before, anything to keep her mind of Pharaoh.

She heard a slight noise behind, and whirled around, but no one was there. Again, there was a noise, but this time, from the other direction, again she whirled. Beginning to think that perhaps there was a reason she had never been allowed to wander around alone, she turned again, only to crash into the person behind her.

"Oh, Priest Seth!" He looked at her cruelly. She knew that he was not intentionally mean, but his stare scared her all the same.

"My queen. You should not be wandering by yourself. Who knows what might happen." She tried to stand up to him, she still had some dignity.

"I may do as I please in my own household. There is no one here who might attack me at such short notice. Or aren't the sentry as good as you proclaim." But the priest refused to be baited. He simply shrugged.

"As you say. But if I were you, I'd be careful. The Pharaoh has untold number of enemies. You can't be too careful." He walked away. A moment later, Teana realized that, no matter how much she disked Priest Seth, she should have asked for his accompaniment to her chambers. She was not used to the passages being so dark, even though the sun had already risen, or so quiet.

Now that she thought of it, there should be dozens of servants now. Preparing for the first meal of the day, running errands, cleaning. Becoming concerned, she continued on her quest to find someone. Another noise came.

"Now I am simply scaring myself. There is no one who would wish me harm…" She turned, and once again, crashed into someone. But this time, it wasn't someone she knew. Instead She found herself looking into hard blue eyes.

"Don't be so sure of that one." Teana was about to scream and run for it, when a hand covered her mouth and effectively smothered any noise she could make. A sharp knife at her throat made her reconsider the prospect of running away. She was turned so she coul no longer see the person, and pressed again thier chest. The person was obviously mael. He spoke in a cold voice.

"Personally, I hate threatening women, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Don't take this personally." The knife dug just a little into her skin, enough to cause pain, but not deep enough to draw blood. "You see, no one was supposed to be around here. That idiot Seth just barely missed me, and then _you_ walk by. Well, you can imagine my surprise. The first wife of our _great Pharaoh_!" He spat out the last part, as if it was vulgar. Teana bravely spoke up, though her voice was quakier then she'd like.

"What do you want?"

"With you? Nothing except silence…and perhaps a little screaming." Teana trembled. She didn't know what was going on. She was stuck in the arms of a ruthless killer, who seemed more then willing to harm her, and she had no defense. He continued speaking, and started walking, keeping Teana in front of him. "You see, I'm naught more then an innocent thief." Teana snorted quietly in disbelief. Whoever this man was, he was far from innocent. She could _feel_ his smirk. "Ah, perhaps not so innocent.. However, I am a thief. I raid tombs normally. Less chance of being caught if the only people around are dead. But you see, this palace holds something of great value. Seven things, actually. Each are guarded heavily, in different places. I intend to steal them. But, to lure the guards away, I'll need a little…diversion shall we call it? It's almost lucky you ruined my original plan. This one's much better.Thisiswhere the screaming comes in." Teana would almost rather the thief stayed silent, his chattiness was unnerving.

"Wh…what makes you think I will scream?"

"Oh, I have my ways. You are a women,. You are weak and you don't have enough self discipline not to. Don't argue, it's simple facts." Teana fumed with a silent anger. True, that is what she had been taught all her life, but to hear it coming from this...this _thief_, angered her immensely. So, she stubbornly remained silent. He chuckled. "You are a silent one. Most women start screaming at me, just for saying that. Proves my point, doesn't it?"

They rounded a corner, and Teana could see that she was close to her own quarters. If she could find some way of escaping, then surely she could reach them and get help…

Suddenly, the man behind her cursed, and dropped the knife. Once again, she whirled around to see a figure with shocking white hair disappear around the corner she had just come from. Another figure stepped out from behind a statue, and ran towards her. Teana prepared to run, but it collided with her before she could move.

"Teana! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Oh, I'm so sorry, I should've walked with you, but I was about do this really great prank when I saw. I can go after him if you want? Do want me to? Do you want me to go get the guards? Do…" After running out of breath, Mana looked at Teana, who was now laughing out of relief.

"I am unharmed Mana. Please, could you escort me to my room and inform the guards of what has happened?" Mana looked worried.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own? I mean, I could get someone else to go and stay with you…" Teana shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I need time to think." Mana nodded, and did as she was told. After bidding Teana goodbye, she scurried of to find the nearest guards who might believe her story.

Teana sighed and lay down. She had much to think on. Who was that person? How did he get into the palace? What were the objects that were so important to him? And, the question that had been buried in recent events, but still tugged at her mind, was she with a child? Would she carry the heir to the throne? She rolled over, and sighed again. She had no answers for any of them.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's true! You have to believe me!" Mana was trying to convince the guards that she not telling tall tales again, but they just laughed and waved her off. Muttering about poor sports and people who couldn't take a joke, she ran off to find Muhaado. He at least might believe her, and do something about the intruder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atemu had been summoned by the council of priests. There was an important topic to discuss, what was to be done with the Millennium Items. Some already had a place. Isis, for instance, had taken guardianship of the necklace. It was always on her person. However, there were a few that still had yet to find users. Isis was informing them of the need.

"Great strife will befall this country. This I have seen. Without the sacred Items, I fear that we have little chance of overcoming it. The Items _must_ have a user." Everyone agreed. Now, there was only one question. Who would take guardianship of which Item?


	4. 4

I'm really really sorry that I've taken so long in updating! I still don't own anything. Also, this won't really be following the manga or anime series, except for bsics. Mostly, 'cause I have no clue what happens in them, so, please be content with my version.

* * *

Atemu sighed, and picked at the string around his neck. Isis, using the power if her necklace, had bestowed each of the priests guardianship of an item. He had gotten the Millennium Puzzle. Admittedly, it was very sparkly, pretty even, but it was gaudy and heavy.

Seth had possession of the Rod, Muhaado had the Ring, Karim had the Scale, Shada had the Ankh and Akunadin had the Eye. Each of items had mysterious powers, but Isis had refused to divulge specifics about individual items, stating that each guardian would find out by themselves what their items were capable of.

Contemplating the future, he didn't watch where he walking, and ran right into a shorter body. He managed to stay upright, but knelt to help Mana up.

"What are you doing running around? This is no time to be pulling pranks." Mana looked up at him. Her eyes scared him. They were frightened. Mana just didn't get frightened. "Mana? What is it? Is everything alright?" She shook her head.

"Oh, my Pharaoh! Something terrible has happened! But the guards won't believe me, and I can't find Muhaado, or Isis, or anyone lese, except you, so I guess I have to tell you and…"

"Mana, calm down. Tell me what happened." She gulped and slowed down her speech.

"Very well. Simply put, Teana almost got kidnapped by a thief who's lurking around the palace trying to steal the items." Nothing could have prepared him for that. Atemu stood, shocked. After a moment, he regained composure.

"Mana. Did you leave Teana alone?" She nodded, fearing his wrath if she spoke. Still in a controlled voice, Atemu continued. " Get Isis. She should be at the temple. Tell her what happened. Both of you got o Teana, and stay there until you hear otherwise, do you understand? I will immediately form a palace search, including the grounds. I don't want any of you getting caught in it." Mana nodded mutely again, and ran in the direction of the temple. Atemu stalked to the nearest guard posting.

* * *

"Tell me you have not heard Mana's story of an intruder." The head guard bowed shakily.

"My Lord, we heard, but…but, we presumed that it was simply another ploy…"

"Is it not your job to investigate everything? No matter how insignificant, no matter how foolish?"

"Yes, my Lord…"

"I suggest that you get on it this very minute."

"Right away my Lord. He will be found." The guards bowed, and retuned to their posts, will reserves were called upon to search the castle. Atemu himself, called upon the priests to also begin their own search, and to take extra care with the items, as it seemed that's what the thief was after.

* * *

"Really, there is no need for both of you to keep me company…" Isis gently glared at her.

"My lady, there is, as you have told us, a ruthless killer on the loose. Who is willing to try anything, including kidnap you, to take the millennium items. No one will begrudge you if you take two female companions to guard yourself. Especially as you may be carrying the hope for our future." Teana turned away at the mention of the child she might or might not bear.

She knew that it was too early to ask for confirmation, but, she halfway hoped she was. If so, she would not have to endure the pain of Atemu entering again. However, if she was, she would be terrified. Her mother had died in childbirth. Could not she as well?

Sensing Teana's discomfort with that topic, Mana suggested that she teach Teana some simple spells. Much to her surprise, Isis did not argue.

"I agree, it may be prudent to know how to defend oneself if this ever happens again." So, on a safe discussion, they showed Teana a number of useful spells that drew power from surrounding objects, to compensate for the fact that she had little magical power of her own. During that time, they tried their best to ignore the constant pounding of footsteps as the search for the thief continued. Finally, Mana snapped.

"That is it! I'm going to see what news they have!" She ran to find someone who would tell her. Isis did not stop her, though Teana called after her to return. Laying a hand on Teana's shoulder, Isis spoke to her.

"Teana. There is a spell I feel you will need. There is great strife coming. But, the consequences for using this spell are dire. Only use it when you have absolute need. Do you understand?" Teana nodded slowly. Isis showed her the spell in it's written form. "I dare not speak the words aloud. Can you read?"

"Yes, but…what exactly does this spell do?" Isis looked at her solemnly.

"That I cannot tell you. The outcome is dependant on the intent. But, believe me, you will know when the time comes what you must do."

* * *

Atemu and Muhaado were searching the grounds just outside the palace. The gardens, to be exact. They had been searching for an hour. Buy now, there was very little chance they would find the thief, but continued searching, just in case.

"So, the thief was apparently after the items?" they returned this subject many times, trying to find out who it could be. After all, few people knew enough about the items to want to steal them and not other treasure around the palace.

"Yes. Mana said that He was planning to use Teana as a lure to get guards away the items. It was pure luck that Mana was around to save her, and the items were with us." He was mad that Teana had been dragged into this. She had no sin on her hands.

"Speaking of Teana is there any…news?" Atemu shook his head.

"Isis tells me that it is too early to tell." Muhaado looked at him oddly for a moment, as if about to say something, but then shook his head.

"Well then, I guess we must believe her." After another few moments of quiet searching, Muhaado spoke again. "Do you love her?"

"Who?" Atemu was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Teana. Do you love her?" Atemu turned to look at the sun, which was setting.

"I…am unsure. Love is a strong word. I do not have enough knowledge to know whether I truly do, or not. But, I feel more for her then, say, Mana."

"But, there is something?" Atemu nodded.

"There is something. Whether it is love, lust, or even something fleeting, I do not know."

"That's all that I needed to know. As long there is some sort of bond between you. I am sure that the outcome of the future will be as it should be." Atemu turned to look at Muhaado

"What do you know of the future?" Muhaado shrugged.

"I myself do not have diving powers. I only know what Isis has divulged to us ,and to you. A time of great strife lies ahead of us. That is no secret. However, she has hinted that the victory or defeat lies solely on you. It is good for you if you have someone that you can lean on." Atemu nodded.

"As Pharaoh, I will do what is best for my country, whatever way I can." Muhaado smiled at him.

"I know you will. And I know that we will stand behind you in whatever course you choose." Atemu smiled back.

"I thank you. It means a lot to know that you trust me." A shadow moved where no shadow had been before. Out from it, stepped a young man. Instantly, both Muhaado and Atemu stepped into battle positions.

"Well, that was unnecessarily nauseating. You people sicken me at times." He had mid-length white hair, ice-blue eyes, and two scars on one cheek.

"State your name and business."

"Oh, so we're being formal are we? Very well. My name is Bakura. I am a thief. I'm after those pretty things around your necks, though I'll gladly the heads above them as well. Anything else you care to know?"

"What did you want Teana?"

"Oh, her? Nothing personal. She just happened to be in the right place, at the right time." He grinned, showing sharpened teeth. "So, are you going hand over your items or is this going to get messy? I do so hate messes."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry. I know I keep adding new layers and questions, but,I promise that they will all eventually be answered. 


	5. 5

Please accept my apologies on the lateness and oddness of the chapter.

"How did you manage to subvert our guards?" Bakura laughed carelessly.

"You'll have to do better then those clods if you care to keep _me_ out Pharaoh. Much better. Oh," Bakura added, almost as an afterthought. "I wouldn't bother calling them either, I shouldn't think they'll be able to help you anymore."

Still trying to stall until a plan could be made and acted upon, Atemu continued to ask questions whilst slowly moving into a better position.

"What did you do?" The grin on the thief's face grew bigger.

"I don't think you should be worrying about them now, Pharaoh. They're beyond any help you might give them." Flipping a dagger out of his belt, he continued. "I think the small talk's finished, don't you? Hand over the Items, and no one gets hurt. Like I said before, I loathe messes. I much prefer we do this quickly and efficiently." Atemu and Muhaado were far from believing him.

"Do you honestly believe that's going to happen?" Bakura shrugged.

"Never know unless you ask. Mother used to tell me that." His face changed momentarily from casually gaiety to ill suppressed rage. And back again, so quickly it was impossible to say if one had imagined it or not.

"What do you care for the Items?"

"Oh I don't think you'll be needing to know that, do you? You don't want to go to the kingdom for those who follow in Set's footsteps with even more on your conscious, would you?" Atemu forgot all plans in a moment of fury.

"If and when I leave this world, I will rejoin my father in the Kingdom of Ra. I am no traitor, no murderer…." This time the rage in Bakura's face was hard to mistake.

"You will meet your father in the place reserved for people like you!" With both combatants in a blinding rage, Muhaado took the opportunity to try and contain Bakura. It was becoming increasingly obvious that there would be no help coming to the rescue, so the only choice was to do something himself. He would protect the Pharaoh with his very life. Quietly, he activated the power of the Ring that only he and Isis knew existed. Unfortunately, he had not realized how flashy this would be. A great pillar of light shot towards Bakura, after the very soul that animated him. Bakura turned to late to avoid it.

Screaming, he felt hands grasp at his spirit, attempting to rip it from his body forcefully. And, indeed, it very nearly worked.

Atemu stood, astonished at the display before him. He had no idea what Muhaado was attempting, but whatever it was, it seemed to be working. The shrieks that could be heard from Bakura were fading. Then, something happened that he didn't think was the intended outcome of the plan.

Mana, running around trying to find someone to give her news of the thief, had heard the noises of the battle. She started towards it and arrived just in time to witness the fantastic clash. The Eye of Horus on her mentors forehead, bright light emanating from him. Screaming. It would have been incredible. Had the screaming still been Bakura's.

The winning side seemed to have been switched, to the horror of everyone but Bakura. Within minutes, Bakura was standing and laughing again. Muhaado was on the ground and Mana and Atemu were too spellbound to do anything.

"I must admit, that trick does come in handy, doesn't it?" Bakura walked over the still Muhaado. "Wonder what happened when my strength reversed it?" He kicked the laying man over. "Thought so." He reached to take the Ring from Muhaado's neck. The man made no move to resist, but simply stared with eyes that saw nothing. Mana let out a strangled sound that might have been a scream had she allowed it to progress that far. The sound woke Atemu to the reality. He rushed recklessly at the thief.

Bakura side stepped him easily, now holding the Ring. He looked at it with an expression of awe and dark longing.

* * *

In Teana's room, it was silent, though two people occupied it. Both were lost in thoughts too dark to speak aloud. The silence was broken very suddenly. Isis's scream shattered all thoughts. She stood up very quickly. Eyes still somewhere between the vision and reality.

"I am too late!" She cried. She rushed out of the room, leaving a confused and worried Teana.

* * *

She arrived at the scene to find only a distressed Mana trying to revive her teacher and the Pharaoh staring into nothing.

Slowly, she talked Mana into coming away from the shell that used to house a well loved soul. Whispering comforts, she let the girl cry as others started to trickle into the courtyard. The guards that had been off duty informed the Pharaoh that they were the only ones left. None of the others had survived what looked like a massacre. Atemu nodded, but seemed to only be hearing with a shadow of himself. The high priests arrived to remove the body that used to be Muhaado.

Atemu wandered to where Isis held Mana, and gestured sharply that he would like to speak with her. Knowing what was coming, she gently let go of the girl and suggested she go to Teana. Following the Pharaoh, she braced herself. A little off from the courtyard, he turned to face her.

"How could you not tell this was coming?" His voice was the pinnacle of control.

"You know I am not warned of everything…"

"And yet you appear at precisely the correct time to miss things. You'll understand if I'm a tad confused about this." She took a deep breath.

"I only knew as it happened."

"Kindly explain to me what exactly happened." Despite the wording, it was not a request.

"M….Muhaado's Item had a special power. To pry a soul from it's body thus rendering an attacker completely helpless. It was never meant to kill, simply to…to restrain. However, it works best if used unaware. As a surprise. Bakura caught onto what was happening. He…he had the strength to not only to resist the spell, but to reverse it upon its caster. Without the intent to hold the soul for replacement into the body once the threat was over." She tried very hard to keep her voice from wavering. But it didn't quite seem to work.

"I see. And you received no warning no even inkling that this was coming?" She opened her mouth but he gave her no time to reply. "You _knew_ great danger was coming, you warned us all, but never once did you bother to give details. Never. And now you have killed Muhaado."

"It was not my hand that stuck him down."

"But it was your with holding information the brought this upon us! Gods Isis!"

"I do not expect you to believe me, but I would have given much to prevent this, in fact I have done much to prevent it. But fate will not be subverted. The wheel has turned and there is now nothing that can stop it." Atemu glared at her, now clearly too angry to even yell. They both knew he was being unfair. But blaming Isis would put off blaming himself, would put off accepting this as reality.

"I am going to my wife to see she is comfortable. I expect that shall find you nowhere near her at any point in time. I will then lead all able men to catch this…this murderer at my father's tomb. Convey that message." He saw her hesitate and roared "Now!" She bowed and turned away.

* * *

Mana had haltingly explained to Teana what had passed. Both were now in too much shock to do anything but sit.

"I understand."

"What do you understand?"

"It matters not. All that matters is that I was unaware, and now I know."

* * *

Again, sorry. To explain, Set is an Egyptian God who betrayed his brother...Ra? I think, and killed him and wsa then imprisoned, he doesn't actually have a kingdom, this is just writers creativity. 


End file.
